


My Slumbering Heart

by blueboyjohnny



Series: song fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboyjohnny/pseuds/blueboyjohnny
Summary: “Let’s make a deal.”“What’s the deal?”“If my team wins next week then you have to complete one request from me.”“And when you lose?”“We won’t lose.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027065
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	My Slumbering Heart

**Author's Note:**

> i know nothing about baseball and did very bare minimum research, just warning you now if you're a baseball fan. also this barely has anything to do with baseball.
> 
> inspired by: My Slumbering Heart by Rilo Kiley

The only thing on Mark’s mind right now is how hot it is. The sun is beaming and the baseball cap does very little to block it from his eyes. He’s out in left field, hand sweating and sort of itchy in his glove. He tries not to think too much of it. Another bead of sweat drips from his forehead and he licks his dry lips forcing himself to focus on the game once again. 

The bases are loaded and the crowd is hollering as Lee Donghyuck takes to bat. He beams under the praise then puts on his game face. Mark feels like it’s directed right at him. His strong eyes set in an even stronger gaze, teasing Mark from across the field. 

This could be the tie breaker and Donghyuck always batted the best when it meant the most. He taps the bat on his cleats, swings it over his shoulder as he gets in position. Mark tries not to stare at his butt on those tight white pants that hug his ass perfectly but he can’t help it, it’s begging for him to look. 

The crowd goes silent as their pitcher gets ready. This game was more nerve wracking than anyone on the team could anticipate, it’s been so long since he’s had butterflies over playing, but a home game against your biggest rivals will do that to you. The pitcher lifts his knee, winding up his pitch, he cocks back and let’s the ball go. 

The radio is too loud is Mark’s only thought. He feels like it’ll be his last thought with the way his temple was throbbing. He’s too nauseous too move to make someone turn down the fucking music so he just lets it play. The people in the packed car screaming along to the words do nothing but make it worse and the driver (Mark can’t remember who) takes a sharp turn that almost has him throwing up the bar food he was so eager to scarf down. 

He feels a poke to his side that he ignores and then another one he can’t. He lets his heavy head loll to the side and opens his eyes. Donghyuck grins down at him, a fond smirk on his face that makes Mark want to throw up on him. 

“I told you you couldn’t out drink me.” He says. 

Mark groans and closes his eyes tighter while Donghyuck’s joyous laugh blends in with the melody. The song ends and another comes right in behind it. Mark doesn’t waste a second sitting up in his seat. 

“Yo! Turn this shit up.” The person in the passenger seat doesn’t even hesitate and his headache seems to fade away as he raps along to the Kendrick Lamar song. 

Traveling was hard especially when you were leaving behind someone you loved. Mark loved baseball, he’s been playing since he was a kid with dreams of making it to the major leagues. Everyone around him told him he would make it this far, everyone believed in him even when he had a hard time himself. All his hard work led up to the seemingly never ending seasons and never ending practices and never ending traveling, but Mark knew he wouldn’t give up anything for this life. 

But sometimes, when the house was chilly because it was blazing hot outside and the warmth came from under the covers and the tan body sleeping next to him, he would give anything to stay in bed. 

Mark snuggles closer to a still sleeping Donghyuck taking in the smell of their shared body wash and the softness of his tan skin. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping. 

“Your nose is cold,” Donghyuck takes a deep breath and turns over. 

Mark leans back to give him room, “so.” 

Then buries himself in Donghyuck’s chest. Donghyuck despite his complaints pulls Mark closer. He pecks the top of his head then runs his fingers through Mark’s bed head. 

“You’re gonna miss your flight,” he mumbles into Mark’s hair. 

He squeezes Donghyuck tighter, “so.” 

“Is that all you know how to say?” 

Mark nods his head and peeks up at Donghyuck who looks down at him. He puckers his lips and Donghyuck doesn’t wait a second leaning down to give him the kiss he asked for. 

“Now get up and get ready to leave.” Donghyuck says. 

Mark savors the warmth, the smell, and the softness a moment longer before untangling their limbs. He sits up in the bed, ruffling his own hair before looking back at Donghyuck. 

His breath is snatched from his body as he sees his lover draped out on the sheets. The covers rest on his hips to reveal his smooth chest and perky brown nipples. Mark wants to wrap his mouth around one, knowing how Donghyuck squirms when his nipples are played with. 

Mark really doesn’t want to go. He turns over and climbs over top of his boyfriend, he kisses his left cheek, then the right then his forehead before moving down to his chest. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck’s voice is warning. 

“Shhhh just a few more minutes,” he says, continuing to kiss down his boyfriends chest right to his waistband. 

Donghyuck inhales a shaky breath, helping Mark get comfortable between his legs, “just a few more minutes.” 

“Let’s make a deal.” Donghyuck’s voice sounds different over the voice, softer and even higher pitched but it was addicting in ways Mark couldn’t explain. 

“What’s the deal?” Mark has his phone on speaker as he unpacks his bags. 

He’s tired after his flight and just wants a bath and something to eat, but when Donghyuck called he’d never admit to how fast he answered the phone. 

“If my team wins next week then you have to complete one request from me.” Donghyuck says. 

“And when you lose?” 

Donghyuck laughs, “we won’t lose.” 

Mark smiles at his boyfriend’s confidence. 

“And if you lose?” He asks again. 

He takes his phone into the bathroom and starts the shower. He turns up the volume on his phone so he can still hear Donghyuck as he prepares for a bath. 

“If we lose, which won’t happen,” Mark snorts, “then you can do anything you want to me.” 

Mark likes the sound of that. “Anything?” 

“Anything.” Donghyuck purrs into the phone. 

Mark doesn’t want to get worked up, he’s too tired to play but he can’t resist teasing. 

“Good, because I was on this new site Jaehyun recommended to me and I saw some things that I wanted to try out.” 

Donghyuck hums on the other line. “Like what?” 

There’s the sound of rustling through the line as Donghyuck gets situated in bed. Mark fills the bath with bubbles and epsom salt, smiling a little to himself at Donghyuck’s eager tone. 

“Lose and find out.” 

His smile gets bigger as Donghyuck laughs loudly through the phone. 

Donghyuck swings the bat with purpose and it connects with the ball with a resounding crack. He watches it for a second before he’s taking off towards first base. Mark takes his eyes off his boyfriend and they follow the ball. It soars high in the air and right in his direction. 

This was the pitch that could end the game and have Donghyuck dolled up in the lingerie he brought special for his bet. He waits for the ball to drop. He hears the announcer call the first person to cross homebase. Then Donghyuck rounds to second and he loses sight of the ball in the sun. Mark doesn’t think it matters anymore though. 

“It’s a home run,” the announcer yells into the mic, his voice carrying through the stadium. 

The crowd goes wild and Donghyuck takes his sweet time crossing home base. The team rushes from the dugout, game officially over and won by their star player. Donghyuk’s hiked up onto a teammates shoulders and Mark turns his nose up at the excessive cheering. This game wasn’t even that important but he’s still cursing his losses. Bye bye to his pale pink babydoll clad dreams and hello to whatever torture Donghyuck had planned for him. 

“Yo Lee!” A very familiar and very shrill voice calls out. 

He turns to its direction, slowing his tired gait to the dugout. Donghyuck jogs over to Mark and doesn’t waste a moment before pressing a kiss to his lips. Everything seems to fade as he gets pulled into Donghyuck’s orbit. He can’t be too mad about losing when Donghyuck is beaming with so much pride and joy. Mark gives his boyfriend his own kiss forgetting where they are in the moment. 

“Are you ready to hold your end of the deal?” Donghyuck teases. 

Mark doesn’t like the look on his face, “as long as it’s legal.”

Donghyuck laughs. “Lucky for you it is.” 

Donghyuck brandishes a little black box from nowhere and drops down to one knee. Mark gasps hands shaking as they go to cover his mouth. The catcher's mitt blocks his view and he rips it off quickly so he doesn’t miss a thing. 

“Mark Lee my request is that you marry me, if you want to, there’s no pressure I promise.” Donghyuck looks nervous, a sight Mark has never seen. Even when he asked Mark to be his boyfriend. 

He guesses that’s what makes this so special. He can’t even consider why Donghyuck would think he’d say no. They’ve been together through everything, fake press news, long distances, misconceptions, and nothing broke them. They only grew stronger. Mark could be stupid when he wanted to and right now was not one of those times. 

He holds his hand out for Donghyuck to take and smiles the biggest smile he’s ever smiled. 

“Of course I’ll marry you,” his voice cracks around the edges as Donghyuck slips the ring onto his finger. “Of course, yes of course!” 

Donghyuck springs up and captures his lips in a kiss. When they pull apart the world comes flooding in again and right, they’re in the middle of a baseball field with their fans and teammates cheering for them. Donghyuck grabs his left hand and holds it up for the stadium to see. The crowd screams louder and the cameras projecting on the jumbo screen zooms in closer and Mark is fucking beaming. 

He’s never felt so in love like he does in this moment. It’s all too much bubbling inside of him and he can feel it trying to escape through his throat. He ducks his head at the first sniffle and turns his back like there isn't cameras for all angles as the first tear falls. Donghyuck’s laughing at him as he pulls Mark in for a hug. He places a kiss to his forehead, then his left cheek then the right before escorting him off the field. 

Mark lets himself be led with an arm around his shoulders and his head tucked into Donghyck’s neck. Once they’re somewhere quieter no one to interrupt them Mark pulls Donghyuck in for a real kiss. 

“I love you,” he says once it’s over, “I love you so much.” 

Donghyuck’s eyes well up and Mark feels like he’s going to cry again too. 

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Donghyuck whispers and yeah. 

Mark’s crying again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! im starting a series of drabbles/one-shots based on songs bc i have a lot of little ideas i want to get down and share. 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/suhleehunny)
> 
> [new cc](https://curiouscat.qa/crtlmklee)


End file.
